Wait, What?
by Wicked Winter
Summary: PruCan. Basically it's best friend confesses, gets rejected, and stupid stuff happens. Seriously guys, its better than it sounds. I promise you.


**Oh gosh, so this was written for **_**FrenchFryLovesYou**_**'s birthday which was a few days ago. So um, Happy Late Birthday. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I hope everyone else enjoys it too = )**

Matthew was walking out of the conference room at a slow pace. He hadn't gotten to say anything as usual. He was lost in thought when he suddenly lurched forward.

"Damn it America! Watch were you're going!"

Canada looked up to see Switzerland staring down at him. "Um, I-I'm n-n-not America," He said nervously.

Vash looked him up and down before nodding. "So you are not. I apologize"

Matt watched from the floor as Switzerland stalked off. He sighed and hauled himself up. Kumajiro nuzzled his leg.

"I'm ok Kumakichi."

"Who are you?" the little polar bear asked.

"Canada; your owner." Matt answered picking him up.

"HEY! MATTIE!"

The nation whirled around to see Alfred waving at him.

"ARE YOU STILL COMING WITH US TONIGHT?"

"Um, sure! I'll meet you at the bar!"

"You better show up or I'll send Francis after you!" Alfred shouted.

Matt just waved and turned around to leave. He wasn't very interested in going out drinking with everyone but he knew Alfred wouldn't let him off the hook this time. He dropped Kumajiro off at Alfred's house where he would be staying the night. When he arrived at the bar he was surprised to see that he was the first one there. He sighed and settled at the bar. After ordering a shot of tequila he looked around. It was fairly quiet for right now. He saw Arthur and Francis enter with Alfred not far behind them. Alfred spotted him and raced over.

"Drinking early bro?"

"Just got here and it's my first shot tonight." Matt replied before tossing it back.

He relished in the burn of the alcohol. He knew it would get him through the night. Alfred laughed and ordered a beer while Francis ordered red wine and Arthur ordered bourbon.

"Who else is coming?"

"Oh, you know; the usual."

"Who's the usual?"

"Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Romano and I may have invited Switzerland after I saw you and him talking."

"Y-y-y-you invited _Vash!_" Matthew hissed in annoyance. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"You guys are friends right?" Alfred was confused.

"No you idiot! He mistook me for you! I have never talked to him before today!"

"Shit Mattie, I'm sorry." Alfred looked like a kicked puppy.

Matt just sighed and called for another shot of tequila. "Now I plan to get smashed. You better be prepared for one helluva night bro."

"Why would he agree if he isn't your friend?" Alfred asked as he watched Matthew knock back another shot.

"I don't know. Maybe he likes someone. Bartender, gimme another one. Also give me a…..um, give me a sex-on-the-beach."

"Yes sir."

"Aw come on Mattie, you know I wouldn't have done that if I had known."

The often-forgotten Canadian ignored his brother. Everyone else started arriving; the Italian twins first followed by the Germans and Antonio, then Vash was the last to arrive. The Swiss and Feliciano were the only ones to acknowledge Matt. Matt was used to being ignored but confusion hit him full force when Gilbert didn't even look at him. Hurt flashed in his eyes as he looked at the Prussian. He knocked back the shot that was placed in front of him then immediately took a large gulp of the drink he'd ordered. He could feel the alcohol coursing through his system and smiled. He didn't drink very often but when he did he tended to get wasted. Conversations began all around him as he was left out. Alfred was holding a conversation with Vash, England was talking to France, Feliciano was telling Ludwig something about pasta…again, and Romano and Antonio were arguing. Gilbert had disappeared off to the bathroom or somewhere. Matt just sigh and ordered some fruity cocktail drink. After finishing it off, he got up and mumbled 'goodbye' to everyone but was ignored. He wasn't really as drunk as he planned to get but he'd grown tired of being ignored. He used what little common sense he had left to call a cab to return to Al's house unharmed.

"Stupid idiots," He muttered trying to get the key in the lock. "Go in you stupid piece of shit."

Finally the little piece of metal slid into the hole and he was granted access into his brother's home. He stopped in the doorway and stared at the front room. There were flower petals strewn everywhere and candles were lit.

"What the hell?"

"Mattie? Aw, damn, you're supposed to be at the bar!"

He turned to see Prussia standing in the kitchen with an apron on. A bubble of laughter worked its way up his throat; Prussia's apron was frilly and pink.

"Hey, it's not awesome to laugh at me." Gilbert frowned as Canada couldn't hold the laughter back. "Matt, stop laughing at me."

"I-I-I-I c-can't." Matt fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Stop it Mattie. You're being unawesome."

Canada took deep breaths trying to calm himself down but all it took was one look at Gilbert's face to set him off again. An angry glare from a man wearing a frilly pink apron was too much for the Canadian. The once mighty nation huffed and went back into the kitchen. When Matt had finally calmed down he joined his friend in the kitchen. The apron had been removed much to Canada's disappointment.

"So, what are you even doing here? And why the fuck is my brother's house covered in rose petals and candles?" Matt chose to ignore the fact that his words were slurred.

"Well I wasn't finished but this is for you." A dust of pink graced Gilbert's face.

"Are-are you blushing?"

"It's not awesome to blush." Prussia muttered.

"So this is for me?" Matt asked softly looking around the kitchen.

The table was set for a romantic dinner and whatever was cooking on the stove smelled amazing. It made Mattie's stomach grumble.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I-Iloveyou." Gilbert rushed out.

It took Matt a few minutes for his brain to muddle through the alcohol to understand what his best friend had just said. It seemed to take even longer for it to comprehend the meaning of what Gilbert had said. Before he responded to that the smoke alarm went off.

"AH SHIT! THE CHICKEN!" Gilbert shouted racing to the oven.

Without thinking he opened the oven and grabbed the pan with his bare hands. Matt panicked as the albino swore. Gilbert pulled his hands back to reveal skin missing in a couple of places and what wasn't missing was already blistered and an angry red color.

"Fuck Gil, We need to get you to the hospital. I'll call a cab."

Gilbert's face was screwed up with pain. He'd been through wars and had worse injuries but this seemed to hurt worse. He heard Mattie chatting with the cab company explaining their situation.

"They'll be here soon Gil. We'll get you some treatment soon." Matt replied carefully touching his friend's wrists to assess the damage.

"You'd think after suffering through wars and becoming an ex-nation I'd be able to handle pain better than this," Gilbert gritted out through clenched teeth. "This is so un-awesome."

"Don't worry Gil; I still think you're awesome."

A car horn sounded outside letting them know the cab was here. Matt gave the driver directions to the small clinic in Las Angeles that treated the nations. When they arrived, they were seen to immediately and Gilbert's hands were treated and bandaged.

"Mr. Weillschmidt, You'll need to change those bandages every 8 hours until the bleeding stops and you'll have to keep applying this antibiotic cream until the wounds heal." The nurse told him.

"Thank you very much Sandra. I'll make sure he does it." Matt told her.

"I know you will Mattie. "She smiled at him. "You're the only one who makes sure that any nation does what they are supposed to when I have to treat them.

"Good bye," Matt said leading Gilbert out of the clinic.

"Sorry for ruining this night Mattie. I just wanted it to be perfect." Gilbert muttered as the cab was taking them back to Al's house.

"I know you meant well but, I have to tell you this. I don't know if I can return your feelings. I really do like you, but just as a friend. I-I mean I don't know if I like you in a romantic way or not Gil." Matt refused to look at Prussia's face as he confessed.

Canada felt the albino tense up next to him. There was an awkward silence as the cab stopped. He helped Gilbert out and led the way into his brother's house where they found Kumajiro munching on the burnt chicken. This made them laugh although it was a little forced.

"I'll start cleaning up and we can order pizza." Matt began cleaning in the kitchen where he wrestled the mostly eaten chicken away from Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" the little polar bear asked frowning.

"I'm Canada Kilimanjaro." Matt replied picking the bear up. "I'm going to put you in with Gilbert ok?"

"Ok," the bear replied.

Matt set Kumajiro down in the front room but didn't look at Gilbert. He set to work cleaning the kitchen, trying to keep his mind off of what Gilbert had told him. He found himself pausing in his work and having the kitchen scene run through his mind. He remembered the way Prussia had tensed up next to him after the rejection. Why did it bother him so much if he couldn't return those particular feelings?

"Why does it?" He murmured aloud.

"Matt?" Gilbert called from the front room.

"Uh, J-just a minute! I'm calling the pizza place now!" Matt called shaking himself out of his thoughts.

He grabbed the phone and ordered two large pizzas; one pepperoni and sausage and the other with Canadian bacon. He joined Gil in the front room and turned on the TV. The awkward silence between them was almost suffocating.

"Gil-"

"Mattie-"

They both blushed in embarrassment at speaking at once.

"Ah, y-you first Gil."

"Ok, um, look; I don't want things to remain uncomfortable for us. I'd rather remain your awesome best friend."

"O-ok."

"So, how is the awesome me supposed to eat my pizza?"

"Oh, damn, your hands are bandaged…." Matt fell silent for a minute. "I could feed you if you don't mind."

"Not at all. The awesome me would never mind being fed; especially by a cutie like you." Gilbert said.

Matt blushed and looked away. The doorbell rang and the Canadian representative jumped up to answer it. The pizza was there. Gilbert joined him at the door as he was paying the girl. He growled at the girl when she slipped Matt her phone number and a flirty smile.

"Gil, stop being jealous; you already know that it'll get you nowhere." Matt said as the pizza girl walked away.

"Sorry Mattie." Gilbert kicked the door shut as the blond walked in with his hands full. "I can't help it."

Matt just shook his head and placed the pizzas on the table. Gilbert frowned and followed along. He didn't look up at Matt but stared at the bandages covering his hands.

"Bite?" Matt asked while shoving a piece of the pepperoni and sausage pizza in his face.

Gilbert opened his mouth to accept it. '_How can I get Mattie to fall in love with me? Francis' romantic crap didn't work.'_

Matt tossed Kumajiro a slice of the Canadian bacon pizza and began to munch on a slice himself.

"I don't know why you are giving Kumajiro pizza since he ended up eating that chicken."

"Who?" Canada asked.

"Kumajiro; you know, the bear who always asks you who you are."

"Oh, I just didn't recognize that name. I always forget his name." Matt muttered.

"And that's why you two are perfect for each other. You forget him, he forgets you." Gilbert smirked. "Another bite for the awesome me please."

Matt stuck what was left of the slice of Canadian bacon pizza into the albino's mouth. Before he could pull his hand away Gilbert's tongue wrapped itself around his slender fingers. His breath hitched in his throat as the soft appendage ran the length of his fingers and the albino added a little bit of suction.

'_I'll just seduce him into liking me,' _Gilbert thought smirking around Matt's fingers.

His smirk grew wider as Matt shifted closer and moaned softly. Gilbert's tongue swirled around the digits and he scraped his teeth along them.

"Oh god, G-Gilbert." Matt's voice was breathless as the words slipped from his mouth.

Prussia smirked once more as he released the fingers and turned away as if nothing happened. Matt was embarrassed; he had been turned on by that.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? If I don't like him that way why did that affect me so much?'_ Matt wondered.

The blond shifted as the hardness between his thighs started becoming painful. Gilbert was now "watching" TV. He grinned as he got another idea.

"Mattie, I need to go pee. I can't do it by myself. Help me?"

"A-ah, u-u-m o-o-ok." The little blond stuttered while he face grew bright red. "G-go ahead, I-I'll meet you there."

Prussia smirked but got up and walked away. Matt looked to make sure he wasn't watching and stood up painfully. Carefully Canada adjusted himself and followed his best friend. He was praying that Gilbert wouldn't notice how he was walking. He didn't want the albino to know how much he was affected. He approached the bathroom with caution and hesitation.

'_Oh Maple, am I really about to do this?' _He asked himself. _'Well, He is technically injured because of me…'_

He took a deep breath before stepping inside where he was immediately slammed against the shower doors. Surprise overtook him as Gilbert was kissing him.

'_Maple! H-his lips a-are really s-soft,' _the blond thought.

Before he let himself get too lost in the kiss he wrenched his lips away from Gilbert's. Gilbert took the opportunity to trail his lips over Mattie's jaw down to the soft skin on his neck.

"G-gil, ple-please st-stop this. I-I don't want it," Mattie whimpered.

Sighing Prussia pulled away and removed himself from Matt's personal space. Said blond moved away towards the door to the hallway.

"I'm sorry Mattie. I just, I just don't understand why you can't return my feelings. I just really do love you. I can't imagine my life without you." Gilbert said before passing Matt and leaving the room.

Canada slid down against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. Gilbert had sounded so heartbroken and Mattie felt responsible. The feeling of guilt was enough to cause his penis to become soft and limp again.

"Could I picture my life without you, Gilbert? "Canada whispered to himself. "I'm so confused now."

The often forgotten nation pulled out his phone to call someone. He needed to talk this out. And regrettably Francis was his best choice.

" '_Allo? Matthieu?"_

"Hello Papa." Matt was surprised at the lack of slur in Francis' voice despite the fact that he had been drinking for about four hours now.

"_What's wrong mon fils?" _

"I need some... some romance advice."

"_Matthieu has finally discovered l'amour?_" Francis asked excitedly.

The embodiment of Canada winced at how loud his papa was. "Papa, please, I really need your help. I'm so confused."

"_Don't worry Matthieu, I will help you. Would you like me to come over?"_

Matt sighed as he heard the suggestive tone in France's voice. "_Non_ papa,the phone is just fine. Now listen please. I-I have this person who is interested in me. They have tried everything to get with me even though I've told him that I can't return those kinds of feelings."

"_You said _him_ Matthieu."_

"N-n-no I didn't. Heh, s-s-silly papa." Matthew tried covering his mistake up.

"_Ah, do not try to trick your papa s'il vous plait." _Francis said sternly. "_Matthieu, I know that Gilbert planned to confess his feelings to you tonight."_

"And he did, but papa. I-I don't know if I even like him like that. Gilbert, h-he's my best friend."

"_Oh, mon petit fils. You know that he loves you very much."_

"I know." Matthew sighed and looked at himself in the floor length opposite of him.

"_Matthieu, Let me ask you this. Can you picture your life without him? And I mean really picture it without him? I do not want you to make the same mistake as your Father."_

"I can't picture any part of my life without him. He's always been there for me since the day that we became best friends. I really do treasure every moment I spend with him." Matthew answered without hesitation.

He closed his violet eyes and pictured random moments with Gilbert. He smiled as he remembered the time when they pranked Alfred by locking him in closet with France.

"_And you can honestly tell me that you do not love Gil?" _Francis asked.

Matthew had smiled as he came to a realization. "I-I-I think I love him papa, but I've already rejected him, twice."

"_Mattie, you must tell him. He will not reject you because it has been your own foolishness that has kept you two apart." _Francis told him. "_Now, go in there and tell him before I claim his ass for me."_

"Not a chance in hell will you get him!" Matt practically snarled.

Francis chuckled and bid his former colony _adieu_ before hanging up.

Mattie stood up and faced the mirror trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

"Ok Canada, you need to be brave. I know you are afraid of this. I mean Gilbert has been your best friend since you ran into him that one day. He would never hurt you in purpose." Mattie began pep talking to his reflection. "He-he loves you. He even said it himself. Come on you wuss, you can do this!"

The blond rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He looked around for Gilbert but didn't see him. Matt frowned as he looked for his best friend.

"Gilbert? Where are you?" He called while running around the house. "I have something very important I need to tell you!"

Feeling a sense of loss at not finding the once great nation Matt stood in the middle of Alfred's kitchen with tears in his eyes. He sank to the floor while the tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've finally figured out how I feel," he whispered. "I love you Gilbert Weillschmidt; and I am an idiot for not realizing it sooner."

He curled into a fetal position and cried. Kumajiro crawled up next to his owner to provide some comfort.

"Oh Kumasaro! I'm such an idiot. How could I have not known that I loved him!" Matt cried into the white fur of his polar bear.

"Who are you?" the little bear asked again.

"I'm an idiot, that's who."

"Oh." The little bear was thoughtful for a minute before licking his owner's tears away and cuddling up closer to him.

Matt didn't know when but he and Kumajiro had fallen asleep on the tiling of his brother's kitchen floor. They were woken up by Alfred and Arthur making their way into the house. America stopped in the kitchen doorway after spotting Canada.

"D-dude, when d-did you leave the bar?" Al stumbled and slurred his way through the words.

"I don't want to talk about it." Matt picked up his furry companion. "I think I'm going to catch an early flight home. See you later Al."

Alfred instantly sobered up some. He knew something was bothering his younger brother. "Mattie. Tell me what's wrong. Did Gilbert do something to you last night?"

Matt flinched at the mention of Prussia.

Alfred noticed it. "I knew it! I'll kill that son of a bitch for hurting my baby brother!" A fire burned in America's eyes.

"N-no! He di-didn't do an-anything to me! P-please don't h-hurt him!" Canada pleaded. "I did this t-to myself!"

Alfred's blue eyes softened. "What happened Mattie?"

Arthur watched from behind Al as Matt launched into his story. Skillfully the younger nation left out the parts where Prussia had pretty much molested him.

"And I called papa who helped me realize that I _do_ love him. And now I've probably screwed everything up!" Matt cried.

Arthur moved forward and hugged his former colony. "It'll be ok Matthew. I'll help you through this. You and I will get through this together." He whispered.

Alfred watched this and decided to make a call. He called Francis and asked him if he knew where Gilbert was. He panicked when France told him the Germans were at the airport. Francis agreed to stall as long as possible so he could get Matt there.

"Father?" Matt questioned.

"Let's make a deal. You'll find Gilbert and tell him and I'll tell your papa that I love him ok?"

The smaller blond smiled through his tears and agreed.

"Come on Mattie. I bet I know where Gil is!" Alfred said tugging the other half of North America up. "Dad, you just wait here for Francis."

"Good luck father."

"You too Matthew."

Matt followed his brother to the car.

"You're gonna have to hurry. I'm not sure if we'll catch them in time." Al said as he climbed in.

Canada climbed in and hung on for dear life as the slightly older nation floored the gas pedal.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He shouted gripping onto the door handle for dear life.

Alfred expertly weaved through the California traffic and dodged pedestrians as they continued to their destination. America slammed on the brakes and Matt barely stooped his head from impacting against the windshield. They were at the LAX Airport. Alfred shoved a piece of paper in Canada's hands and shoved him out the door.

"Get going bro! France can only stall him for so long!"

Matt took one look at the paper and took off like a madman. He weaved in and out of crowds and even managed to pass through security without being seen. His heart raced as he spotted his papa and love talking. Francis spotted him and was trying to stall as someone announced last call for boarding. Ludwig grabbed his brother's arm and Matt looked on in horror as Prussia was pulled towards the loading gate.

"GILBERT!" Matt screamed just as the head of white head disappeared.

He didn't stop running until Francis grabbed him.

"Matthieu, here is a ticket I purchased just in case this happened. Go get him!" France said shoving his son towards the gate.

The small blond wasted no time in running after the Germans. He showed the flight attendant his ticket and she led him to his seat.

"_Attention passengers; this is your captain speaking. We will be taking off in just a few minutes. Make sure your seatbelts are fastened and listen to the attendants as they tell you what to do in case of emergency."_

Matt buckled his seat belt and eagerly looked around for Prussia and Germany. He spotted them four rows up to his left. Gilbert was unusually quiet and listening to whatever his brother had been telling him.

"_Attention passengers. We are ready for takeoff. We hope you enjoy your flight with us."_

Suddenly Matt seized up. He was terrified of flying. Normally he had a prescription to take that would make him freak out less but everything he had was at Al's. The woman next to him ignored him as he whimpered. He took deep breaths trying to calm down as turbulence shook the plane. His violet eyes were clenched until he felt the plane smooth out.

"_Attention passengers; you are free to move about the cabin now." _A flight attendant announced.

Matt took this as his chance. He swiftly unbuckled the seatbelt and made a mad dash for the Prussian. He dove into Gilbert's lap and hugged him.

"W-what the fuck?" Gilbert exclaimed as he tried to pry the smaller male off of him. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but-"

Matthew cut him off by kissing him.

'_I-I know this taste_,' Gilbert thought.

He pulled away to look at Matthew.

"Mattie, what are you doing here?"

"I love you so fucking much Gil. I know I'm an idiot for not realizing this sooner."

The female flight attendants made an 'awwing' noise as Matt kissed the albino again.

After pulling away Gilbert hugged the blond tightly. "I'm so fucking glad that you love me. I didn't know what to do after you rejected me twice."

All the passengers either 'awwed' or clapped as the couple kissed again. Ludwig agreed to go sit in Matt's original seat after Canada asked him nicely. He congratulated them.

"I really do love you Mattie." Gilbert told him quietly.

"I love you too Gil," Matt replied before leaning against the ex-nation and falling asleep.


End file.
